Pondering
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: parody for chapter 485, please and read and enjoy.


-cough- Hmm, my throat hurts.

Hidan: FINALLY YOU FUCKING ADDED ME TO AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!

And Look I've died and gone to hell.

Hidan: WHAT?!, You put me in heaven!.

It wouldn't be the Akatsuki if you weren't there, besides I'm pretty sure you would NEVER stop griping!.

Hidan: -grin- Whatever bitch you love me!.

Mmm hmm.

Hidan: RandomDustBunnyzAngel doesn't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, So don't fucking sue her!.

Gee thanks Hidan.

Hidan: Anytime!

WARNINGS: OOC-ness, Seriously suckish parody, Foul language, You've read these before.

PAIRINGS: *hoot* *hoot* *moo* ...don't ask.

PS: I'd like to say thank you to those who have favorited and/or reviewed my other stories -bows- ARIGATO! (THANK YOU!)

PPS: Does anyone have any tips on how to write rap, I need it for a oneshot with Killerbee.

* * *

"Wow Naruto I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you!," Sakura smiled up at her hero.

Naruto sat The pink haired medic down, "Sasuke! I know Sakura is annoying but she's just as much team seven as you or me!," he exclaimed. 

"In case you forgot, I'm ex- team seven!," The young Uchiha said, grinning like a cat. (A/N: Alice in wonderland has never been so terrifying....... O.o.)

"YES!!, FINALLY!!, You heard it yourself Naruto He's a psycho!, so PLEASE just forget about turning him good again, please?!," The copy nin pleaded.

"Sasuke..." The spiky haired hero said quietly completely ignoring his sensei,

"WHAT?!," Sasuke howled.

"Tobi told us the truth about Itachi....And despite the fact that I don't believe him, and I hate him, I'm still going to use what he said to try and turn you good again."

"Y-you can never understand what I went through!!, You've never had a family your an......An-uh... Man what is that word?," Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Um Idiot?," Sakura tried to help.

"Outcast?," Kakashi stroked his chin.

"Un-dying ball of flesh?," Karin called, her limp body propped up against a wall.

"OUTSIDER!!, I got it yes ,That's what you are Naruto an outsider!," Sasuke pointed at the boy.

"Hm....You know what I just realised?," Naruto blinked.

"What?, my hero, what?," Stars shined in Sakura's eyes.

"We just spent 3/4 of this chapter talking when we could have been fighting."

"No you couldn't, It's impossible for someone to fight without doing a monolog for most of the chapter." (A/N: I know I can't spell.)

"It's TRUE!!," Karin said.

"Shut up or your next," Sasuke activated chidori and turned towards the blurry outline of his former team mates.

"GRR!!, NARUTO!!!," he roared and ran towards the kyuubi container.

"SASUKE!!!," Rasengan swirled in the blonds palm.

"Isn't this a repeat of their first fight?," Sakura turned towards her sensei.

"yep. Now where going to have to re-watch that crap fight." he shook his head, I know how you feel Kakashi I really do.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE ELSE..Yeah not going into detail)

On the outskirts of Konoha, a group of forgotten people sat in a circle around a large campfire.

"More tea Ms. Iwagakure ninja?," Jugo asked, holding up a tea pot.

"No thanks I'm good." She waved her hand.(A/N: Lol I don't know her name,)

"Suigetsu?,"

"Yeah, One of those damn samurai slashed my water bottle I'm dehydrated." The experiment held out his tea cup.

"Ms Kushina(_1)_?," Jugo Lifted his tea kettle(Don't ask where he got it) from pouring

The red headed woman smiled and shook her head, "Thank you but I still have half a cup."

"Kabumaru?,"

"No thanks ," Kabumaru raised his hand.

"Ms, TenTen how about you?,"

"Pft, who cares. I haven't had screentime since we found out that Danzo had sharingan, WHICH IS STILL BULLSHIT!!," The weapons user vented, crushing her tea cup.

"While that is sad, what does that have to do with tea?," The orange haired boy blinked.

"FUCK TEA!!, I WANT SCREEN TIME!!!,"

* * *

(IN HEAVEN..)

Our favorite dead people, along with a couple new guys, stood in a circle watching the fight taking place down on earth.

"Man we've been watching this shit for like ever." The silver haired Jashinist said.

"It's only been Two chapters Hidan." Nagato said, seated next to Yahiko.

"Yeah well it's still fucking stupid."

"Do you think somethings up with the author?, This parody kind of sucks." Kisame looked up.

Deidara shrugged and continued watching the fight, Itachi didn't even notice his partner had said something and was on the verge of ripping his hair out,

Hidan was trying to wake up Kakuzu by poking him with his foot, Zetsu quietly watched the chaos secretly wondering what that delicious looking Sasuke tasted like, Orochimaru wondered the same as the plant man( ew).

Madara's younger brother Izuna wondered why his brother was insane, Minato Wondered why his son had turned out like him.

and poor Kisame was left to ponder about the author by himself.

* * *

(_1_) Okay did anyone besides myself forget Kushina(Naruto's mom) has even been shown?, I mean seriously what the hell Naruto has never ONCE asked about his mom!, Not once!. What does Kishi think that the person who GAVE BIRTH to the hero isn't important to the storyline!?, Mikoto(Itachi and Sasuke's mom) was given more screentime!. We don't even know if she's alive, Kushina not Mikoto.

Sucked, SUCKED, SUCKED!!, _SUCKED!! __**SUCKED!!**_** SUCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

Kisame: You know what?

-glitter eyes- What?

Kisame: That sucked.

-flames- FUCK YOU FISHY! -tackles Kisame-

Itachi: Hn, since she's busy Killing my partner, Please review.

-Looks up from choking Kisame- yes please do.

Ja ne~!


End file.
